Experiment
by omnitroid
Summary: This is the story of a friendly arrancar who was found in an alleyway. But why was he left there? And why is he different? Read to find out. Need ideas, please PM me.


Prologue

A dark figure swept into an alley, carrying something on it's shoulder. It looked toward both entrances to the alley and, seeing nothing, dropped what was on his shoulder, what appeared to be a a teenager wearing white clothes, lined in black, coupled with what appeared to be a broken, pure white mask.

"Well," the figure said. "This seems a good enough spot. Wonder what Aizen is planning on using this experiment for anyway. It's not even that powerful. Ah, well. I guess Aizen has his reasons. Anyhow, I'd best get out of here."

And with that, the figure was gone, leaving nothing behind(besides the obvious) to tell he was there in the first place.

Chapter 1

"Ugh. My head... what hit me? More importantly, where am I? Even MORE importantly, WHO am I?"

The teenager dressed in white had awoken, and was asking himself these questions. It was then that he spotted a puddle in the alley. Curious as to what he looked like, he crawled over to it and looked at his reflection. He had a very feminine face, with soft edges, but you could still tell he was a boy(it also looked surprisingly natural), he had black, shoulder-length hair, and green eyes. He also had part of a mask on the left side of his face, framing it. One of it's most distinguishable features was the broken horn coming out from the side. He touched it experimentally, somehow knowing that he wouldn't be able to take it off. While he did that, he also noticed a small hole going straight through his right hand.

He then noticed a sheath containing a sword at his hip. He took it out and looked at it. It was a gleaming greenish-blue katana. He felt calmness radiating from it. He sheathed the sword. He could look at it later. Right now, he needed to find out where he was. He began walking towards one of the entrances to the alley.

The streets were empty. Of course, it WAS the middle of the night(he had something akin to night vision, which is why he was able to see his reflection). He looked down either side of the street, looking for someone to talk to.

Suddenly, a sword embedded itself in front of him and he fell backwards, alarmed. He slowly looked up at the owner of the blade. The owner of the blade was a middle aged man wearing a hat that covered the top half oh his face in shadow along with a dark coat, which sported a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He was also wearing clogs.

The stranger suddenly looked at the boy very closely. He leaned in and then... he smiled.

"So, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night, huh?" He asked, pulling out a fan in front of his face.

"W-what? You're not going to kill me?"

"Well, I admit I WAS but... you look different than arrancars. That and you seem to not radiate any hostile intent whatsoever," the stranger said, looking serious again.

"Uhh... excuse me for asking, but... what's an arrancar?"

The stranger's eyes widened.

"Well that's interesting," was all he said. "Well I'm just going to have to tell you aren't I?" And so he did. He told of hollows, soul reapers, arrancars, and, well, the works. He even introduced himself as Urahara Kisuke. "So what's your name, arrancar? Can't just keep calling you arrancar all the time now can I?"

"Well, I uh... don't know," he responded, scratching the back of his head. Urahara widened his eyes again.

"Hmmm...," he said, scratching his chin stubble. "Amnesia, perhaps? Whatever it is, we have to call you something. What about... The Friendly Arrancar!" he said, sprouting his fan with a big grin on his face. The now pronounced arrancar sweat dropped. Is this guy for real? he thought to himself. Just then, he had a faint memory of a name. It might not even be his, but it sounded a lot better than what Urahara was going to name him.

"What about... Aeolius*?"

Urahara's expression turned to one of shock. It only lasted for a second though.

"Well, I kink of liked my suggestion, but that works," he said, once again pulling out his fan. "Aeolius it is!" He couldn't be sure, but Aeolius could have sworn that his eyes were completely serious, apart from the rest of his face. "Well, I guess you don't have anywhere to stay, huh?" Urahara said, interrupting Aeolius's thoughts. He shook his head in the negative. Urahara's smile was back again, full force. "You could stay at my shop. I have a guest room in the living area."

"You have a shop?"

"Didn't I tell you? I have a convenience store just down the road. I also sell shinigami items there." Well, it's better than nothing, I guess, Aeolius thought.

"Sure, thank you Urahara."

"It's no problem," he said. This would be his opportunity to get a closer look at this 'arrancar'. His name sounded familiar from somewhere. His eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Uh, are you OK Urahara?" Aeolius asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Oh, it's nothing," he waved it off, putting his smile back on. I'll just have to put it aside for now, he thought to himself. After all, I'm going to have to show him the way to the store. And so, with Aeolius in tow, he set of for his store to do some much needed research. And, of course, show Aeolius around. Can't forget that. Or maybe he could get Jinta or Tessai to do it for him, while he goes and does his research. Yep, that was a perfect plan. And then he could find out about this 'new' arrancar in close proximity. He didn't know it, but he was going to find out something BIG.

"So here we are! Urahara shop!"

Urahara was right. It WAS just down the road. It was a little shop in between two notably bigger buildings. It looked all right to Aeolius. He just didn't know what he was going to do after he'd overstayed his welcome.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here," he said to the sometimes-serious shop owner.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, Renji-the only other person who sometimes stays here-just left back to Soul Society today. There's nothing to worry about. I'll even feed you, free of charge!" Well, the tests he was going to do on Aeolius-unknown to him-would more than pay off his stay. After all, knowledge was power, and so worth a lot-to him at least. When they got to the door, it opened from the inside and a huge wall of a man came out. Upon seeing Aeolius, the big man snarled and rushed forward. The young arrancar fell backwards on his but and started scooting away. He needn't have, though, as Urahara held him back. He whispered something in his ear and he nodded. He then held out a tray. Where he got it from, Aeolius couldn't see.

"Would you like a cookie?" the big man asked. For the second time that night, Aeolius sweat dropped. What is WITH these people!? He thought to himself. And he went from kill mode to offering cookies in, like, two seconds! Are ALL people like this? Or just the weirdos? The big man was still holding out the tray, so Aeolius decided to just take one. After all, what's the worst that could happen? There surely wasn't any poison that could work against arrancars, right? Right?! So he got up, dusted himself off, and grabbed a cookie.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're very welcome. Any friend of Urahara's is a friend of mine." Aeolius looked to Urahara for confirmation on the "friend" part, but he was already in the building.

"Where's he going?" he asked the big man.

"He had something he needed to do. In the meantime, let me show you around the place. My name is Tessai, by the way," he said, walking towards the shop.

"Aeolius," Aeolius responded, following close behind.

The blue light illuminated his face as he searched through the encrypted data file on Aeolius. Urahara had gone straight to his computer to start running the tests and his research. Since it was easier, he started with the research. It turns out that a soul reaper by the name of Aeolius had recently disappeared from Soul Society. A very interesting piece of information. Next, he had Tessai get a bit of Aeolius's hair as a sample for the tests. He had immediately ran it through the scanner, although that got hip nowhere, as the data on his file was encrypted. So Urahara, being the genius he was, had immediately began trying to break the encryption. It's been five hours since then.

Urahara swore for about the billionth time, running a hand through his greasy hair. He had long since through his hat across the room in frustration. He was getting nowhere fast. He had fried all of the combinations so far. Well, almost all of them. There was one more. As soon as he tried it, the encryption was no more. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands on his face. He started laughing then, quiet chuckles at first, but then full blown laughter. He had finally broke the encryption. He sat upright again and looked at the file. His face going from that of delight, immediately one of disbelief.

"That... that CAN'T be possible! There's no way! Both of the energies would rebel against each other, to the point of destruction! But he seems fine... perfect, even. This does indeed need more research. HANDS ON research," he said as he left his computer, his swivel chair spinning in circles. On the screen were statistics:

EXPERIMENT#2756

Name: Aeolius

Age: 4042 years

Height: 5 feet 7 inches

Eye Color: Green

Area of Influence: Wind

Sword Name: Kamikaze**

Bankai: Mikazuki no kaze***

Summary: The first completed experiment. The subject is a complete mix of hollow and shinigami...

END CHAPTER 1

*: means mythical keeper of the wind

**: means divine wind

***: means crescent wind

A/N: So this is "Experiment". Please be sure to comment and all that. I admit I need ideas for what moves Aeolius will be doing. Also, his Bamako abilities and appearance. I know what his sword is going to look like in bankai, because I drew it and it looked good. I also need a few ideas for future chapters. So make sure, if you have any ideas, you share them. PM me if you have an idea for the plot, though, else you'll ruin it. I tried to make this longer than my other chapters. How did I do? My previous posts are posted under Omnitroid1, so check that out too if you haven't. Also check out my profile for more details on that. My only updates from kindle will be on this profile, so stick around for that. I will try and make this as long as possible, so help me out with ideas to lengthen it, please. Have a nice day, and I'll(hopefully) see you in the next chapter of whatever I make. Peace out!


End file.
